The Weird Adventure
by AnImEfAn3
Summary: What happens when some students form America sudenly apper in japan and they met ainme cartoons?


Hi again readers! Well I just want to be in a story with my friends and with anime   
characters. Enjoy! I'm using nicknames for my friends.  
  
Animefan: (that is me): Where are we  
  
Ugly: I don't know  
  
Church_Mouse: you have the darn map  
  
Ugly: so...  
  
Church _Mouse: so you're the one that got us lost  
  
Chachi: yeah  
  
Mini_Me_69: that is right  
  
Just_Say_No: we are suppose to be looking for bugs for science  
  
Ugly: I know that  
  
Animefan: where are we then?  
  
Ugly: (points to the map) here  
  
Everyone looks at the map...  
  
Just_Say_No: you idiot, you don't know where your pointing  
  
Ugly: yes I do  
  
Just_Say_No: then where are we?  
  
Ugly: um...I'm not telling you  
  
Animefan: will you shut up?!  
  
Ugly: why don't you  
  
Animefan: make me carrot top!  
  
Ugly picks up a rock and throws it at Animefan  
  
Animefan: hey *picks up a huge rock and throws it at Ugly)  
  
Ugly: owe owe  
  
Church_Mouse: (takes map form Ugly) where are we?  
  
Animefan: (ducks under another rock) it looks like we aren't on the map  
  
Mini_Me_69: why don't we looks for someone for directions  
  
All: ok  
  
Just then a girl in blades comes up and crashes into Ugly  
  
Animefan: that is what you get Ugly  
  
Church_Mouse: are you ok?  
  
Girl: yeah I think so  
  
Ugly: (in pain)  
  
Just_Say_No: ha ha  
  
Sakura: hi my name is Sakura  
  
Animefan: I'm Animefan  
  
Church_Mouse: I'm Church_Mouse   
  
Just_Say_No: Just_Say_No  
  
Mini_Me_69: (authors note: well you know)  
  
Chachi: (again you know)  
  
Ugly: owe  
  
Animefan: o that is Ugly, the person you ran over  
  
Chachi: thanks for running him over  
  
Sakura: um...yeah don't mention it  
  
Ugly: (gets up) um...hi babe  
  
Animefan: (hits Ugly with a huge mallet) stop flirting will you!  
  
Church_Mouse: um before anyone forgets, where are we?  
  
Sakura: you in Japan  
  
All: JAPAN!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: why so shocked?  
  
Mini_Me_69: well we are suppose to be in America  
  
Sakura: what happen?  
  
Everyone looks at Ugly  
  
All: ask him (points at Ugly)  
  
Ugly: what?  
  
Just then another girl came with a video camera  
  
Madison: who are your friends?  
  
Sakura introduced everyone and tells her what happen  
  
Madison: o I see  
  
Animefan: I don't know any better I think you a magical person Sakura (know what is going   
on)  
  
Sakura: why do you say that?   
  
Animefan: well that key of yours  
  
Sakura: what about it?  
  
Chachi: yeah what about it?  
  
Just then a boy with amber eyes came about  
  
Boy: who are these?  
  
All: (sweatdrops)   
  
Sakura introduced then to him  
  
Sakura: this is Li  
  
All: hi Li  
  
Animefan: (thinking) now I really know what is going on  
  
They all went to Sakura's house   
  
Mini_Me_69: how did we cross the oceans?  
  
Just_Say_No: who knows?  
  
Animefan: I think we should leave here tomorrow morning  
  
All: yeah  
  
Sakura: well I guess Li and Madison should leave then  
  
Madison and Li: bye!  
  
Sakura and all: see you   
  
Sakura: well good night...where are you sleeping bags?  
  
Church_Mouse: who knows?  
  
Chachi: we didn't bring one  
  
Ugly: how did we cross the ocean and made it to Japan in 4 hours  
  
Animefan: stop being so smart to Sakura, after all you got us lost  
  
Sakura: well I guess you guys have no choice but to sleep in the floor then  
  
Then next day...  
  
All: (yawn)  
  
Sakura: good morning, good thing it is a Saturday  
  
They all ate and when outside and saw Li and Madison waiting  
  
Madison: here is a map around Japan  
  
Li: hope you find your way back  
  
Church_Mouse: (takes map) don't worry we won't if Ugly doesn't get the map  
  
All but Ugly laughs  
  
Ugly: that is not funny...  
  
Animefan: well see you later  
  
Sakura: keep in touch will you?  
  
All: we will  
  
As they leave Sakura and the rest they wonder... are they ever going back home?  
  
~~~~To be continued~~~~  
  
Well not to bad. If you want me to include you into the story just add it with your review.   
I'm writing another part with other Anime cartoons. Until next time see ya!   



End file.
